Hitpoints
Hitpoints represents a player's health. If it reaches 0, then the player will die. Fighting Whilst fighting, you will have a bar above the head of your character. This represents your Hitpoints bar. There are two colors on the bar: green and red. The green color refers to how much HP you have while the red color shows how much HP you are missing. If your bar is mostly red you are missing a lot of HP. If your bar is mostly green, you shouldn't be worried, as you have enough health to take some serious damage. The term "redbarred" is used when a player reaches 1 HP (or if the bar is magnificently red with just a slightly bit of green). Recovering HP There are many ways to recover HP, here are some ways;. * Let it recharge on its own. This takes a while as you only heal about one HP every minute. * Eat food. The best food you can currently eat is a Tuna potato. * Talk to the nurse at Edgeville. Not only will she heal you but she will replenish your run energy and Prayer. * When you die, you will re-spawn with: full health, full prayer, and full run energy. * Use the Guthan's set as it has a chance of healing you equal to the damage you deal. * Use blood spells which heal you for 25% of the damage dealt. * Use the Saradomin godsword special attack'' which restores 50% of the damage dealt as health points. * Wearing the Hitpoints cape is a good passive way to regenerate where you will heal x2 the normal rate(2 HP) per minute. Death When a player's HP reaches 0, they will die and re-spawn in Edgeville. A player will only keep their 3 most valuable items on death and one more if they use the Protect Item prayer (Requires 25 prayer). The value of the item is based on the coins it is converted to from the spell High Alchemy. All other items will be dropped on the ground and will disappear after 2 minutes if they are not picked up. However, if you attack another player in the Wilderness who has not attacked you, you will get a skull. If you are "skulled" you will lose all items on death unless you use the Protect Item prayer. '''The skull will disappear if the player does not attack another player for 20 minutes'. If you die to another player in the Wilderness, instead of your items being on the ground, apart from un-tradeables, the other player will be able to pick these up. Areas you will not lose items (mainly all mini-games) * TzHaar Fight Cave/Fight Pit * Duel Arena * Pest Control * Nightmare Zone * Clan Wars * Castle Wars * Zulrah Respawning After you die you will re-spawn in edgeville with your 3 most valuable items, 4 if you use the Protect Item prayer. Earning Experience To earn experience in HP, you will need to fight monsters or players. When fighting with either melee, range or magic. You will earn HP experience whenever you deal damage. Every point of damage dealt gives you 655 experience on 500x experience mode. Temporary Boosts * Saradomin brew Made by using the Herblore skill. Drinking a sip of Saradomin brew raises the players defence by 20% + 2 and hitpoints by 15% + 2, even above maximum if a players HP is 99, with a maximum of 116 HP. Although, your other combat skills will be decreased by 10%.